TOKYO MEW MEW PARTY! YAY!
by MewTangerine
Summary: I have the Tokyo Mew mew caractors at a secret place for fun and Games! Rated T because I'm paranoid of underrating. Anyway, it should be lotsa fun!. Don't forget to Read and Review! OC's appearing in later chapters.
1. Intro

I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, or any of its characters. I DO however, own ALL OCs.

I am fully awere of the "no script format" rule, but who cares?

I got this idea from mewmewice and her story Ask The Tokyo Mew Mew Characters.

Sooooo…. If I had to dedicate this story, I'd dedicate it to her.

By the way, I'm MT. it's short for MewTangerine

Chapter 1 Let the Insanity Begin

MT: Hi! I took the liberty of … eh…. _Inviting_ the Tokyo Mew Mew characters and several of my OC's over to a secret place for fun and games!

Pudding: I thought you had to kidnap a few of us na no da!!

MT: umm…. Well, yes.

Ichigo: Well, we're here now, so….

Kish: KONEKO-CHAN!!

(Kish hugs Ichigo)

Ichigo: WHY IS _HE_ HERE???

MT: I invited him! AND the rest of them!

Pudding: TAR-TAR!

(Pudding hugs Tart)

Tart: arrgg! Get her off me!!!

MT: maybe….

Tart: You evil Authoress!

MT: I know!!

Ichigo gets away from Kish

Ichigo: But WHY did you invite them?

MT: BECAUSE I COULD!!

Pai: Is this necessary?

MT: yup!!

Pai: Am I to find out the reason I was brought here?

MT: Maybe…

Kish: I don't care WHY I'm here as long as Ichigo's here!

Ryou: But WHY are the aliens here? I REFUSE to stay if THEY stay!

MT: Too bad. There's no escape until I decide it.

Ryou: NO ESCAPE???

MT: nope!

Pai: maybe not for HIM, but _I _can teleport.

(Pai attempts to teleport. Nothing happens)

Pai: Eh?

MT: see? No escape for ANYONE until I say so! Hee hee hee! Anyways, Reviewers to say which games we should play!! (games you'd play at a party or gathering of many people) Won't this be FUN??

Pai: I have my doubts…

MT: oh, shut up. Reviews keep me going! If no reviews, I'll have to be BORING and come up with stuff to do MYSELF. (evil grin)

Random Cat: Nya?

MT: who brought the cat?

Ichigo: It followed me.

MT: Alright. But WHY did it follow you?

Ichigo: I don't know.

MT: anyway, review, and I can start my story!!


	2. Spin the Bottle

WOO-HOO!! Chapter TWO!!!! YEE-haw!

Anyways, Istill don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

DON'T YOU DARE FLAME ME, THIS IS MY SECOND FANFIC!!!

(Also, it's supposed to be rather random)

Chapter 2 Spin the Bottle, dudes!

MT: WOO-HOO!!!

Tart: What's with her?

MT: My story was up for only FIVE minutes, and TWO PEOPLE REVIEWED!! YAHOO!!

Ichigo: So, which game do we play first?

MT: Spin the Bottle!!!!

Ichigo: WHAT!!!

MT: Yep! And NO, Masaya is NOT invited to this Party.

Ichigo: What? Why not?

MT: See? The rules (list of rules appears) state that "No tree-hugging, Mr. Perfect Playboys are allowed." That's rule #1.

Kish: Really? THAT'S GREAT!!

MT: Rule #2 is NOTHING rated M is happening in this party!!!!

Kish: Okay….

MT: Rule#3. NO LEAVING UNTIL I SAY SO!! And there will be more rules later, because I don't need any more rules at this point.

Pai: So, there are RULES?

MT: well, rule#2 is essential to keep the rating down, and to keep some of us from being scarred for life. Anyway, let the game begin!!

(We all sit in a circle, with a bottle in the middle.)

MT: Okay, who wants to spin first?

Ichigo: I'd rather not play.

MT: Rule#4 is everyone must play the games.

Ichigo: NO WAY!

MT: See? It says so on the Official Rule board.

Ichigo: Dang.

MT: Now we begin!

Ryou: I'll spin first!

(Ryou spins. It lands on the random cat that followed Ichigo. Let's call that cat TRC, which stands for The Random Cat.)

Ryou: I have to kiss a CAT?

TRC: Meow?

MT: DO IT!!!

Ryou: Fine…. (Ryou kisses TRC)

TRC: MEOW!!!! HISSS!!!! (TRC scratches Ryou)

MT: Okay, now, it's Ichigo's turn!

Ichigo: Do I have to?

MT: YES. It's in the official rules, that everyone must play the games!

Ichigo: Fine…

(Ichigo spins the bottle. It stops at Kish.)

Ichigo: I DON'T WANT TO PLAY ANYMORE!!!

MT: TOO BAD!

Ichigo: Okay, Fine…

(Ichigo kisses Kish)

Kish: Thanks for the kiss, Koneko-chan!

(Ichigo blushes)

MT: AWW! How cute! Okay, now, who wants to go?

Mint: I don't think ANYONE will want to go, after THAT.

Lettuce: I'll go, MT-san.

MT: Thank you, Lettuce.

(Lettuce spins the bottle. It stops on…. Pai)

(Lettuce blushes. She now is the lovely color of a fire hydrant)

MT: Hurry up.

(Lettuce kisses Pai. She is now even redder. Pai is blushing, too, but you can hardly tell.)

MT: Aww! How cute!

Pai: YOU ARE EVIL, MT!!

Kish: I think you just got on his "People to Kill" list.

MT: He has a "People to Kill" list? Who else is on it?

Pai: Kish, if you say ANYTHING more, I'll add YOU to the "People to Kill" list.

Kish: Okay, chill out. Who is spinning now?

MT: It's Mint's turn

Mint: Fine.

(Mint spins the bottle. It stops on….. The Random Cat (or TRC))

Mint: I HAVE TO KISS AN OLD ALLEY CAT!!!

MT: TRC's not an alley cat. Now hurry up.

Mint: FINE!!! I'LL KISS THE STUPID CAT!!!

(Mint kisses TRC)

TRC: MEOW!! HISS!! HISS!!!

(TRC scratches Mint)

Mint: Stupid cat!! Where's my mouthwash?

TRC: HISSSSSSS!!!!!

Ichigo: You don't want to know what TRC just called you.

MT: Well, don't say it, because Rule#6 is NO SERIOUSLY BAD SWEAR WORDS ALLOWED!!

Kish: Hey, what happens if you break a rule?

MT: You can't. It is impossible to break any rules on the Official rule board.

Kish: That's BORING.

MT: I know, but it's the only thing I could come up with. Now, it's tart's turn to spin!

Tart: Do I have to?

MT: _Yes_

Tart: fine……

(Tart spins the bottle. It stops at…. (You guessed it… PUDDING!!)

Tart: NOOO!!! DON'T MAKE ME!!!

Pudding: YAYY NA NO DA!!!

Tart: MT, you're the Authoress, YOU can save me!!!

MT: Well… the Official Rules say everyone has to play, so…. sorry, but… you have to kiss Pudding.

Tart: I'll never live this one down.

(Tart kisses Pudding)

Pudding: YAY na no da!! Tar-tar likes Pudding, Na no da!

MT: Aww! How cute!

(Tart blushes)

MT: Who's turn is it now?

Kish: My turn!!

MT: Go ahead!!

(Kish spins the bottle. It stops at (wouldn't you know it) Ichigo.)

Kish jumps at Ichigo, and starts kissing her.

MT: Aww! How cute!!

(Kish is still kissing Ichigo)

MT: Anyway, Who wants to spin now?

Tart: It's Pai's turn.

Pai: Is this necessary?

MT: YES.

Pai: …..

(Pai spins the bottle. It lands on (who do you think?) Lettuce.)

(Lettuce is blushing (of course) she looks like a tomato)

MT: Hurry it up.

(Pai kisses Lettuce. Lettuce faints)

MT: Aww, that was cute, but why'd Lettuce faint? Are you THAT bad at kissing, Pai?

Pai: Now I AM going to kill you, MT.

MT: If you do, you'll NEVER escape, because there's no leaving until I say so. Will someone please make sure Lettuce is okay?

(Lettuce wakes up)

Lettuce: I'm okay, MT-san.

MT: Okay, good. I am sick of saying "whose turn is it," so, I'll poof in Masha.

(Masha poofs in)

Masha: Tweet?

MT: Oh, umm… Kish? I think Ichigo needs to breathe.

(Kish stops kissing Ichigo)

Kish: Like my kiss, Koneko-chan?

Masha: Kiss! Kiss!

Ichigo: (blushing) MT, can you keep him away from me?

Kish: Hey…. That's mean!!

MT: Sorry, Ichigo, but no.

Ichigo: WHY??!!

MT: Because.

Ichigo: Because why?

MT: Just because. Spin the dang bottle, Pudding.

Pudding: Okay, na no da!

(Pudding spins the bottle. It lands on Tart!)

Pudding: YAY, NA NO DA!!

Tart: Someone SAVE MEEE!!!

(Pudding kisses Tart)

MT: Aww!! How cute!!

Masha: How cute, how cute!

Pai: That puffball is starting to irk me.

MT: (Looking in dictionary) hmm… irk…. irk…… Ah! To irk someone means to annoy them! Why is everyone staring at me?

Ichigo: It's YOUR turn to spin, MT.

MT: Yeah, so?

(MT spins the bottle. It stops at Masha!)

Ichigo: Why do YOU get to kiss a ROBOT PUFF BALL?

MT: No clue.

(MT kisses the robot puff ball, a.k.a Masha)

MT: There! Shall we keep this game going, or no?

Ichigo: Move on.

Mint: Move on.

MT: okay, we'll move on to a different game.

-------------------------------------Divider---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll try to update as fast as I can. Sorry if I take a while. Anyway, truth or dare in next chapter! Keep reading and reviewing! If you think it's bad, don't review that. More randomness in next chapter!!

Mew Tangerine, over and out.


	3. Truth or Dare

I still don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Randomness is expected. On with the story!

By the way, if it takes me awhile to update, it's not my fault. Dang school. Dang Homework. DANG GRADE 10!! (Surprised? Yup, I am in grade 10.)

Chapter Three Truth or Dare

MT: Yay!! More reviewers!!!

Ryou: I think this is stupid, and a waste of time, because we need to find the Mew Aquas.

MT: (Slaps) shut up, Jerk! Anyway, the game we shall now play is…. TRUTH OR DARE!!!

Ryou: How elementary school…

MT: We'll be playing 'funeral' in a moment if you keep talking.

Kish: Cool! Can we?

MT: No! We're playing 'Truth or Dare'

Kish: Great!

MT: REMEMBER RULE #2!! NOTHING M RATED AT THIS PARTY!!

Tart: Yeah, Kish.

Kish: Shut up, midget.

Tart: I AM NOT A MIDGET!!!!!

Kish: Yes, you are.

Tart: NO I'M NOT!!!

MT: STOP FIGHTING!!!!! We need to begin the game!!

Masha: Begin game! Begin game!

Mint: Alright, Zakuro- oneesmama, truth or dare?

Zakuro: Dare.

MT: Cool! I dare you to go for a walk around the mall in a fluffy pink tutu. Note that, as soon as the dare is over, you'll poof back here.

Zakuro: …..

(Zakuro wears a tutu walking around mall)

Random People at Mall: Isn't that Zakuro Fujiwara?

(Zakuro poofs back in room)

MT: So, how'd it go?

Zakuro: ……

MT: Anyway, now I am going to poof in my character, Tangerine.

(Poofs in Tangerine)

Tangerine: YO! What's happening?

MT: We are playing random games that the reviewers come up with! The party's official rules are on the rule board on the wall. We are currently playing 'Truth or Dare'

Tangerine: Cool.

MT: Anyway, now, Mint, truth or dare?

Mint: Hmm… dare.

Ichigo: I dare you to Act like a hippie in public.

Mint: That's not what a lady should do!!

Tangerine: Well guess what, Miss Prissy, YOU AREN'T A LADY YET! YOU'RE STILL A GIRL!!

MT: Tangerine, don't be rude! Anyway, Mint, go do the dare.

Tangerine: It's the truth! But, it was rude…. Sorry!

(Mint acts like a hippie in public. Mint is poofs back.)

Tangerine: So…. How was it?

Mint: Well…. Not that bad…. I didn't know half the people… who walked by….. stopped… and stared…. and…..(cracks) I'LLNEVER BE ABLE TO SHOW MY FACE IN THAT PARK AGAIN!!

MT: Calm down, It wasn't THAT awful.

Mint: That's how much YOU know!!

Tangerine: Now THAT was really rude!!!

Mint: Just shut up!

Pai: I might bring to your attention that you skipped number five in the Official Rules.

MT: No, I didn't, Rule #5 is "if someone makes a mess, they clean it up"

Pai:……

Tangerine: Okay, so now, Tart, truth or dare.

Tart: Truth.

MT: Do you like Pudding?

(Tart blushes)

Tart: ummm….(mumbles)

MT: Pardon?

Tart: (mumbling) yes….

Pudding: YAYY NA NO DA!!! (hugs Tart)

Tart: HELP!! I can't breathe!!!

Tangerine: Aww!! Young love!!

Tart: You be quiet!!

MT: Moving on, Ichigo, truth or dare?

Ichigo: Dare!

MT: Okay… I dare you to make out with Kish.

(Ichigo blushes)

Kish: Yay! Come here, Koneko-chan!

Ichigo: Ugh… fine….

(Ichigo and Kish make out)

Tangerine: Okay, now, it's Pai's turn. Pai, truth or dare?

Pai: Truth, human.

Tangerine: You mean fox mew.

Tart: There isn't a fox mew.

Tangerine: Yes there is. I'm standing right in front of you.

Tart: Okay, there is a fox mew.

MT: ANYWAY, Pai, do you like Lettuce?

Pai:……….. mumbles………

MT: What?

Pai: …mumbles…..

MT: I can't hear you!

Pai:….. Yes…..

(Lettuce blushes)

MT: That's cool and cute!!

Tart: Is just about EVERYTHING cute to you?

MT: Maybe…

Tart: You are WEIRD.

MT: I know.

Tangerine: Anyhow… Kish, truth or dare?

Kish: hmm….. I'd say dare, but I think some people are plotting against me. (Kish winks at Ichigo) So I'll say truth.

Tangerine: Okay…. If you HAD to date someone other then Ichigo, who would it be?

Kish: WHAT?? I DON'T WANT TO DATE SOMEONE OTHER THEN ICHIGO!!

Tangerine: Yeah, but if you HAD to, then who?

Kish: I DON'T KNOW!!! JUST SHUT UP!!!

Tangerine: Quite a temper you have.

Kish: YOU SHUT UP!!!

Tangerine: You still haven't answered my question.

Kish: SHUT IT, DAMN IT!! DRAGON SWORDS!!

Tangerine: Mew Mew Tangerine, METAMORPHO-SIS!!

(Tangerine transforms)

Tangerine: Fox wand!!

(Orange-colored shield pops up around Tangerine, protecting her. Kish keeps slicing at the shield.)

MT: Kish, RELAX. Tangerine just has a habit of annoying people unintentionally. Now sit down.

Kish: FINE!!!

(Kish sits back down, grumbling to himself.)

(Tangerine de-transforms)

MT: OKAY let's move on.

Masha: Move on! Move on!

Tart: But Kish didn't answer the question.

Kish: SHUT UP, MIDGET!!

Tart: I'M NOT A MIDGET!!

Masha: (tweets) Midget! Midget!

Tart: STUPID PUFFBALL!!

(Tart grabs Masha's tail)

Masha: (Flapping wings crazily, trying to fly away) Alien mean! Alien mean!

MT: Masha's so cute!!

Tart: SHUT UP!!!

MT: Tart, let Masha go.

Tart: Fine… (Lets go to Masha's tail.)

MT: Now that little ordeal is over, Ryou, truth or dare?

Ryou: Truth

Mint: Who do you like of us here?

Ryou: I like..

MT: Hold on, I think a different question should be asked.

Mint: WHY??

MT: Because, if he says two certain people, two OTHER people might attempt to kill him.

Mint: Ohh… I get what you're saying.

MT: I can't get the fan girls against my story, or after me.

(Everyone falls over)

MT: Whaaat?

The Random Cat (TRC): Meow?

Ichigo: Okay, then, Ryou, are you EVER going to give me a raise?

Ryou: Probably not.

Ichigo: Darn!

Tangerine: Okay, moving on…Lettuce, Truth or dare?

Lettuce: Hmm….. I'll say….. truth.

Ichigo: Who do you like?

(Lettuce is blushing so much, she looks like a tomato, only three shades of red darker)

Lettuce: ano… well… uh…. that is…… uhh….. ummm……

Tangerine: I don't think we are going to get answer. My I introduce my new pet?

MT: SURE!

(Tangerine reaches into her giant pink, orange and black book bag, and pulls out a small fish tank. (It at least looks like a fish tank, but it seems to be a terrarium with no water, except in a small dish.))

Tangerine: Just a second…

(Tangerine opens top, pulls something out, and keeps it in her hand)

Tangerine: TA-DAA! Toffee, the amazing wall climbing lizard!!

Everyone except Ichigo: Toffee the amazing wall climbing lizard???

Ichigo: I HATE LIZARDS!!!

Tangerine: But you'll like Toffee!

Kish: (Looking closer at Toffee) that lizard is _green_. Why do you call it 'Toffee'?

(Toffee jumps at Kish, and starts climbing up his face.)

Kish: Argg! WHAT THE HELL???

Tangerine: Toffee! Come here!

(Toffee jumps back in Tangerine's hand)

Tangerine: Toffee is a Western Green gecko. She has sticky feet, or something, that lets her climb walls, or crawl across the ceiling. All geckos can do that, I think. So, she can stick like toffee to the walls! That's why I call her Toffee!

Pai: Then explain the 'amazing' bit of the wall climbing part.

Tangerine: Amazing wall climbing LIZARD. I didn't say she was a gecko. It makes for a better introduction.

Pai: You give an introduction for a SMALL GREEN REPTILE??

Tangerine: SURE!! Why not?

Pai: ……

MT: Anyway, Pudding, Truth or dare?

Pudding: Dare, Na no da!

Ichigo: I dare you to wear gangster clothes, then go out and perform your act.

Pudding: Okay, na no da!

(Pudding wears gangster clothes, and performs her act)

Random people: Who is THAT?

(Pudding is poofed back to secret place)

Tangerine: So, how did it go?

Pudding: Great, na no da!

Tangerine: That's good! Hey, where's Toffee?

MT: Look up.

Tangerine: Ah! There she is! On the ceiling!

Ichigo: EEEEEK!!! I HATE LIZARDS!!!

Tangerine: But Toffee is CUUUTEE!! Here, Toffee!

(Toffee climbs down the wall, and back into Tangerine's hand.)

Ichigo: It is Tangerine's turn. Tangerine, Truth or dare?

Tangerine: Hmmmm…….. truth.

Ichigo: Who's your boyfriend?

Tangerine: Boyfriend? EEEWWW!!!! No one!!... Not yet, at least.

MT: That's my answer, too.

Tangerine: Now it's your turn, MT. Truth or dare?

MT: Dare.

Tangerine: I dare you to go and toilet-paper someone's house.

MT: Alrightee!

(MT goes and TP's someone's house, and poofs back.)

MT: That was FUN!!

Tangerine: Whose house did you get? Or do you not know?

MT: I know whose house I got! Masaya's!

Ichigo: WHAT!! HOW DARE YOU??

MT: It WAS a dare. Tangerine dared me to Tp someone's house.

Ichigo: BUT THAT IS VANDELISM!!

Mt: Would you care if I got someone ELSE's house?

Ichigo: Probably not…

Tangerine: So shut up. Or say 'hello' to Toffee!

(Shoves Toffee the gecko in front of Ichigo's face)

Ichigo: EWW!! Get it away!! I HATE LIZARDS!!

Tangerine: But Toffee's a NICE gecko. Say hello to her.

Ichigo: (Shivers) Hi Toffee.

Toffee:………

MT: Well, then, we got through everyone! Who wants to keep playing?

Tangerine: ME!!

MT: Okay, Who else?

Cricket Chirps

MT: Okay…. We'll move on… Sniffle Why do we only ever play ONE ROUND of every game so far?

(Everyone shrugs)

Masha: Fun fun!

MT: Thanks, Masha. The next game is……. TWISTER MOVES….. Tangle addition!

Don't forget to Read and Review!!


End file.
